moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Savhanna McDurmott
*This page reflect a Work In Progress, and is subject to change. =Appearance= "Look as good as you feel, and feel as good as you look. ...Try to replace that jaw, though. ...Seriously, you're drooling. Stop." Her hair, a once lush sheen of gold in life, has now degraded to a dirty blonde, coming just short of coarse in its nature - an almost favorable unkempt look by any other name. The dim glow of her eyes does nothing to hide an inquisitive, confident nature, as if searching with purpose rather than the sake of doing so. For the most part, the rest of her face remains untouched from the rigors of death, save for a portion of exposed jawline, as if she perished from whatever fate she received before it had a chance to do any damage to her. Years of lifelessness take their toll on the rest of her body, an almost gaunt representation of the form she was, and still seems to be proud of. Despite the traditional Forsaken Slouch, she opts to stand straight up. Clothing on her body stays fitted, her figure almost exagerrated by her state of undeath. Whatever steps necessary are taken to protect the lower half of her body - padded pants, tucked into boots, while the upper half stays free, any exposed parts devoid of rot or atrophy, aside from the fingers on her left hand thinning to near exposing. She was not a visage of perfection, though there have been far worse-off Forsaken roaming about. *''From FlagRSP2 description. =Personality= WIP =History= "I spent a few years reading about people and places that were '''supposed' to be exclusive to imagination. You'd think I'd try to add my own discoveries to those pages, but I'd probably get my foot stuck in a ditch somewhere. Funny how that works out, hm?"'' Many specific details about Savhanna's life have either been never recorded in registries, or were simply forgotten about. She remembers a fair amount of her life in patches, and currently uses visuals or conversation tools to help jog her memory on parts she cannot remember clearly. These clouds of memory loss don't serve to cover anything outlandish or some destiny that has yet to be discovered: she lived a normal life, and was more than willing to keep it that way. In the closing years of her life, she found a professional comfort in being a bookkeeper's apprentice in Lordaeron (as far as apprenticeship would go in cataloging and sorting, anyway). The occupation served to both give her a place in society and open doors to new ones that she wouldn't have seen otherwise, unless she went out of her way to drop everything in her life and see the world. The pastime served well in expanding her knowledge and scope of the world. Dread and panic began sweeping over the kingdom of Lordaron as the plague worked its way through the population. Despite all desires to aid or comfort, Savhanna was driven by her family out of Brill to within the walls of the capital city, where she would at least hopefully remain safe, though unknowing that she would contract it herself as well. Savhanna escaped the city in the chaos of the Scourge invasion a few short days after, however, she succumbed to the plague and died in a clearing in Silverpine. Savhanna awakened with little recollection of the event, and even less eyesight, as raspy voices asked her what she remembered, and gave her "rambling nonsense" about "The Dark Lady" and alliances to Orcs and other beast-men she would otherwise be terrified of in life. Feeling no warmth in herself, and hearing nothing but tales of woe from messengers who she sent to find word of her family, Savhanna's painted picture of life was one of denial and displacement, and spiraled almost out of control once she regained her vision. Despite her previous life being metaphorically (and rather literally) over, Savhanna still held her ideologies close, and several months after mental recuperation, she was ready to attempt to build something from nothing at all - a trial in any sense of the word. =Affiliations= Since Savhanna fancies herself an opportunist, she tends not to tie herself to formal affiliations or rule sets. Bindings to any kind of ethics code or protocol by simply being a member of the Horde or Forsaken is sketchy at best. She would rather it be kept that way to relieve herself of any guilt or odd looks in any decision she makes, whether it be related to profit, residence, relations, etc. Carrying a banner and title with her name would only limit her options, she feels. Savhanna is currently romantic with Kynareth.